A Walk In the Forest
by megaman11
Summary: Shadow and Amy have a talk in the forest. Amy's worried she'll never get a boyfriend but could she be looking him in the eye? small amount of humor


Me: Yo, Shads!

Shadow: Yes?

Me: You're dating Amy in this.

Shadow: Hahleluyah!

Me: And without further ado I give you

ShadAmy: A Walk In the Forest

Shadow(18) and Amy(16) decided to go on a walk in the forest to talk. "So…Rose, what's been up with you lately?"

"Shadow, one: why do you call me Rose when I tell you to call me Amy? Two: it's because I just can't find anyone that will date me."

"I call you Rose because it's more formal. And I'm sure you'll find that special someone."

"But that's the thing, Shadow, what if I don't? And I don't care for formal stuff, so please call me Amy."

"Look, Amy, I'm sure a beautiful hedgehog like you will find someone."

'Aw crap did I just say that aloud? Wait why is my face hot? Oh no is this that thing humans call blushing? Wait that only happens when you're in l'

he cut that thought off within a second

'I can't be in l-love with Amy? Can I? No! No! No! No! No! I'm not in love with my best friend. She's the only one that really understands me, she was always with me if I had something on my mind. If I fall in love with…oh man I don't even want to think how awkward things would get. Think fast!'

"What I meant was…" He almost immediately stopped when he saw Amy's hand.

She looked him in the eyes and said-"D-do you really and truly think that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're one the best friend I've had in a long time, and that you are very amazing and you have done everything to convince me of that. And when you set your mind to something you don't stop until it's finished. And those are the things that make you beautiful, Amy."

"Shadow, that's so, so…touching."

'Shadow is so touching and sweet to me. He comforts me when I'm down and has helped me on multiple occasions and now he says that I'm beautiful. Oh, I wish there was something I could do to thank him. Wait a second, I know now!'

"Hey, Shadow. I want to thank you for all the things you've done for me."

"Really all I did was give you a little help. It doesn't need a gift."

"Well, to me it means a lot so here is your gift." She then pulled him in for a hug.

"Amy, I don't see how hugging is going to thank m-" he was cut off by Amy's lips pressed against his. He was surprised by the action but returned it. After a few seconds they parted.

"There. That was your thank you and….I'm sorry."

"What for, Amy?"

"For…you know, kissing you."

"No apologies required. That was….good."

"Well, yeah, but" she was cut off the same way Shadow had been moments ago.

"D-did you just?"

"Yes, I did."

"But why?"

"Because you're an amazing kisser, and I thought to return the favor."

"Shadow, real answer please."

"Fine, it's because….I'm falling in love with you."

"Me? But why me? There are thousands of girls out there so why me?"

"It's because you, out of all those thousands, are the one without any imperfections."

"What do you mean, Shadow?"

"I mean in my eyes you are perfect. You don't hold me back in a fight ever. In fact, you even help me win. You are nice to just about everyone you meet. That and you're the most beautiful."

"I'm not the most beautiful."

"Amy, I know beautiful, and you are the very definition of it."

"Fine, I'll have to take your word for it…boyfriend." Shadow stared with a look of shock.

"Are you serious?"

"About what, Shadow dearest?"

"About me being your boyfriend."

"Of course, unless you don't want to be my boyfriend?"

"Why would I not want to be your boyfriend?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, good then." Amy yawned.

"Let's go to my house, Amy." Amy broke out laughing.

"What's so funny, Amy?"

"Sorry, it's just I didn't think you had a house considering your unsocial attitude."

"Lucky me because I don't deal with anyone who comes here, the security gate does. Watch this."

"Voice id confirmation required."

"Shadow." *chk-chk-chk* suddenly guns were pointed at Amy.

"Meep."

"Oh, yeah and guest." Immediately the guns packed away to wherever.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Maaaabye. Now come on, I'll take the couch and you get the bed."

"No."

"What do you mean, Amy?"

"I mean you're sleeping with me."

"Wait, Amy, you Don't mean…?"

"Heck no! I don't want to be a teenage mom."

Shadow chuckled, totally misunderstanding.

"Why?"Shadow asked.

"Because I don't like being alone. That and I feel more comfortable with you."

"Okay. But only because you're so cute."

"How sweet of you to say." As they got into bed Shadow and Amy kissed one more time.

"Goodnight, Amy."

"Sweet dreams, Shadow."

And then they snuggled up next up to each other.

Epilogue(16 years later.)

A 11 year old black and pink hedgehog girl was arguing with a small, 11 year old, indigo hedgecat boy.

"No you're stupid W.F.!"

"You're stupider Raz!"

"Ah summer. That time when ones fancy turns to love." Joked Amy.

"He's got your ability to annoy to no end Sonic." Said Shadow.

"I could say same for your kid Shadow."

"You're just stupid Sonic."

"No you're stupid Shadow!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Meanwhile the girls were laughing themselves silly over them.

"Oh Amy they really are too much!"

"I know Blaze I know! To think that they still argue like kids after all this time!" at this remark they laughed till they could laugh no more.

* * *

><p>Ummm... Yeah. Please review and fav! Oh, and W.F. stands for Wildfire<p> 


End file.
